Right Here, Right Now
"Right Here, Right Now" é uma música descartada que foi gravada por Bebe Rexha. Há 4 versões da música, onde no remix de Hip Hop contém a participação da rapper Saweetie. Letra Pop/Country/Rock Clássico= Oh baby, it's the freaking weekend, let's get crazy Light it up, pour it down, because we made it Only got one life, let's celebrate it We got right here, right now I'm tired of distressing, never resting Tired of obsessing, so I'm Counting all my blessings, no regretting We ain't gonna sweat it, tonight I don't wanna be any other place but right here (right here), right now (right now) I don't wanna be any other place but right here (right here), right now (right now) Go ahead, tell everybody This is my kinda party Right here, right now Right here, right now Oh, let's face it, everybody here looks so amazing Just tell me baby, what are you chasing? Only got tonight, so let's not waste it We got right here, right now I'm tired of distressing, never resting Tired of obsessing, so I'm Counting all my blessings, no regretting We ain't gonna sweat it, tonight I don't wanna be any other place but right here (right here), right now (right now) I don't wanna be any other place but right here (right here), right now (right now) Go ahead, tell everybody This is my kinda party Right here, right now Right here, right now I don't wanna be any other place but right here (right here), right now (right now) I don't wanna be any other place but right here (right here), right now (right now) Go ahead, tell everybody This is my kinda party Right here, right now Right here, right now |-| Hip Hop= Oh baby, it's the freaking weekend, let's get crazy Light it up, pour it down, 'cause we made it Only got one life, let's celebrate it We got right here, right now I'm tired of distressing, never resting Tired of obsessing, so I'm Counting all my blessings, no regretting We ain't gonna sweat it, tonight I don't wanna be any other place but right here, right now I don't wanna be any other place but right here, right now (Right here, right now) (Right here, right now) Oh, let's face it, everybody here looks so amazing Just tell me baby, what are you chasing? Only got tonight, so let's not waste it We got right here, right now I'm tired of distressing, never resting Tired of obsessing, so I'm Counting all my blessings, no regretting We ain't gonna sweat it, tonight I don't wanna be any other place but right here, right now I don't wanna be any other place but right here, right now (Right here, right now) (Right here, right now) In the city celebrating 'cause I made it, hey Haters give me thanks, next time say congratulations I'm that chick in the bay, I'm that chick in LA I'm that chick in your city, soon as I hop off the plane Saying bon appétit, I want my people to eat And I ain't spilling tea, ? talk in the sheets VVS on the wrist, spilling drip on my sleeve Don't let that liquor splash up on my Brazilian weave Making plays, doing numbers, I just hit the lotto We gon' make it rain today, and kiss we gon' tomorrow Top shelf champagne, bustin' bustin' at the bottle Big bills, throw 'em up and let the ballers follow Round of applause if you're money-bound Rather chase a check baby, instead of chasing clout Busters coming down, right here, right now Dressing room, dressing up 'cause the queen stepping out Ice I don't wanna be any other place but right here, right now I don't wanna be any other place but right here, right now (Right here, right now) (Right here, right now) Trívia *Ambas 4 versões vazaram na internet em 2019. Categoria:Músicas descartadas Categoria:2019 Categoria:Músicas com parcerias Categoria:Músicas com outras versões Categoria:Bebe Rexha Categoria:Saweetie